


Bi the Way

by Ahsanoj (JoNasha)



Series: Discoveries (Gideon x Travis) [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sandwich (Sex Position), Bisexuality, Breakfast, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Power Outage, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, group masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoNasha/pseuds/Ahsanoj
Summary: In the middle of the night Gideon wakes up to his distraught friend knocking on his window.  In the morning after breakfast talk shifts to the old porno tape they found by mistake, previously.





	1. Quick Bread

**Author's Note:**

> More detailed thoughts are in the first of the series, but the summary is the story takes place in a loosely defined time window that means the characters are not necessarily underage, since it's up to the reader to decide the specifics.

Gideon Grey groggily opened his eyes. Despite the darkness of his room his vulpine vision was still quite good-especially due to the bright moonlight shining through the window. Likewise the portly fox’s sensitive ears twitched, searching for whatever had roused him from sleep. As he slid out from under his blanket, his sensitive nose wiggled as he sat up on his bed, instinctively inspecting the air for anything unusual.

It didn’t take long for him to locate the source: from the very same window the moonlight came through. He could hear stifled whimpers and sobs. Gideon’s ears lay back flat and his fur bristled as raw rage started to overcome him. “Again!” He muttered to himself as he took a deep breath and let it out with his eyes closed, trying to get ahold of his temper. Hastily he slipped a t-shirt on and pulled on some boxers, lightly tying the rear flaps around his tail’s base.

“Come on now Travis, git on in here it’s chilly out there.” Gideon said as he opened the window. 

With some hesitation, finally black feet shuffled backwards through the makeshift entrance, followed by a long tail and the rest of the ferret. Travis avoided looking at his long time friend and attempted to keep his voice steady as he lied, “I couldn’t fall asleep and I was bored. I figured I’d stop by.”

Gideon frowned as he wordlessly moved to sit on his sofa, ratty exterior covered by a moderately less beat-up blanket. As per usual he took a seat on the right side as his friend sat on the left.

An awkward silence filled the room for a couple minutes, occasionally broken by sobs coming from the fox’s smaller friend. Said fox spoke as softly as possible, “Ya know this is kinda silly. Ya can talk about it with me if ya want. There’s no point pretendin’ everything’s okay every time this happens.”

Over the prior years Travis would stop over in the night fairly frequently. They both would pretend the dark fur around his eyes hid the tear stains, ignoring the fact Gideon could easily smell the distress of his friend. It wasn’t only times like this that Travis stopped over in the night and there were plenty of other adventures (and misadventures) over the years, but nights like this were all too often an excuse to play some games or watch movies when they should have been sleeping. 

They had even snuck out into the woods a few times in the middle of the night, especially in the summer to strip down and take a swim in the cool secluded waters of “their” secret swimming hole. Still as they grew older it didn’t happen nearly as often anymore, making that visit show just how upset the diminutive mustelid was.

Travis chucked, “You really have changed Gid. I just need to cool down. Besides what’s there to say? You’ve been over at my house. You’ve heard my parents screaming and hissing at each other,” the ferret sobbed, “calling each other names… accusing each other, when they didn’t know anyone else was over… or sometimes even when they did know.”

“Aw Trav I just got help gettin’ better at expressing myself. I mighta called ya a wuss for cryin’ when I was younger but I still cared about ya.” He jabbed his smaller friend on the shoulder playfully, to no avail. The fox put a stern look on his face, “Don’t ya be changin’ the subject though. This’s worse than usual.” He let out a low growl. “And it shouldn’t be usual!”

Gideon could tell his friend was about to lose it again. His ears perked straight up as he looked his friend in his eyes and with only moderate success tried to contain his rage. “Ah didn’t mean it like that. You can come here whenever ya want but it’s not fair they put ya through this all the damn time!”

The ferret still didn’t look at his friend as he spoke, “They act like they can throw gifts at me as if it makes everything better.” A sob interrupted him for a moment. “I mean I wouldn’t say no to getting pretty much whatever I want but it doesn’t make up for it.” Travis blubbered on increasingly losing his composure, “You’re right. It... It does seem like it’s getting worse.”

Gideon put on a sneer that befit him in his past days as an angry bully. Raising his voice, he exclaimed, “Those good for nothin’ folks o’ yours should know what they put ya through! I mighta turned out a right mess but mah folks never put me through anythin’ like this!” 

Travis started openly bawling as he blubbered on, “Just.. stop it Gid okay? I’m.. I’m done with the yelling today… tonight… whatever it is I don’t care right now.”

The smaller form jumped as he felt a large warm paw rest on his back. “Jus’ know I’m here for ya okay bud?” Gideon kept his paw on his friend’s back for a few more minutes as the ferret sobbed into his own paws, his shaking form slowly trembling less violently as time went on.

Finally after a while some more controlled words came, “Honestly nothing’s different. It’s always been this bad. I just think they’re only staying together for me. I bet if I’m out of the house for college it’ll be all over.” He took a moment to catch his breath, “There are lots of good memories too. It’s not like it’s all bad, you know?” 

Gideon wanted to say perhaps they would be happier separated. He wanted to say he was sure Travis’ parents would still love him even if they were apart. His ‘shrink’ had taught him to think before speaking though, and he decided he was better off not saying anything. Instead he just dropped his paw down and wrapped his arm around his friend, snugly embracing him.

At first the ferret tensed, but soon he relaxed into the side of the larger canine. Before long the occasional fits of sobbing died down and Gideon looked at his sleeping friend cuddled up against him. Rather than disturb him he used his other arm to grab the blanket off his bed and lay down sideways onto the couch, taking the skinny slumbering form in his arm with him. The fox had no trouble joining his friend in slumber.

***************

“Gid?”

“Gid come on wake up.”

Gideon Grey opened his eyes as he woke. Momentarily confused he looked down at the ferret wrapped tightly in his arms. The ferret’s ears were pressed flat as he sheepishly looked to the side, “Come on Gid let me go I gotta pee!”

“All right, all right you can stop poking me now,” Gideon said as he let go of his friend and pulled the blanket off them.

“What? I could barely move my arms I wasn’t poking you,” Travis said indignantly. He stood up and looked down, ears folded in embarrassment. “Uh.. Never mind.” The ferret glanced towards Gideon’s crotch before looking the other way and chuckling, “It’s not like you’re one to talk though.”

Gideon looked down to see his red canine shaft poking through the slit in his boxers. “Oh mah goodness, sorry Trav.”

Without thinking his words through first the fox smiled and remarked, “Looks like we both have a li’l somethin’ to take care of eh?”

Travis grinned nervously, “I was wondering if I could stay over this weekend. I know your parents are out, if you aren’t too busy and don’t mind the company.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Ya should at least give your folks a call though, maybe stop by to bring some clothes an’ stuff,” Gideon replied.

“I already brought stuff,” Travis answered as he ascended the basement stairs, “It’s in my bag in the window well. I... uh… forgot it when I came in last night.” 

***************

Gideon was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Travis emerged from the bathroom down the hall. “Hope ya didn’t fall in again,” Gideon teased. The fox was already dressed up in overalls, sure to cover up after his earlier mishap.

“Aw come on Gid it only happened once!” Travis exclaimed. The ferret sighed as the fox stared at him with a smirk on his face. “Fine fine it only happened twice, but I was much smaller back then.”

“I figured we could use some breakfast, so I got some supplies out while ya were in the can.” A wide array of cooking and baking implements were neatly arranged, including one of Gideon’s aprons, along with various fruits and other ingredients. “How does maple porridge sound t’ya?”

Travis smiled, “It sounds great but it looks like you have more planned than that.”

The fox beamed with pride as he casually explained, “This’s all for dessert! I’ll make some scones an’ then we can have porridge while they bake! It won’t take but a few minutes, I promise ya.”

As the two grew older the ferret witnessed Gideon’s growing appreciation and fascination with food, especially pastries. At the same time the fox’s skill got better and better, a fact most everyone that ate his food made sure to tell him. “You just can’t resist any excuse to bake some pastries can you?”

Gideon’s ears pressed back in mock indignation, “Oh ya silly li’l goof. Scones are quick breads not pastries!” The fox stopped to roughly ruffle his friend’s head fur, an act once done to revel in his size over his little toadie but an act that lived on as a playfully affectionate gesture. “Turns out there’s some stuff ya don’t know after all!”

“I can help,” Travis remarked, “just tell me what to do.”

“Sounds great, I need to hit the can m’self first. Scrub your paws down; I’ll be right back.”

***************

“Uh.. Gid?” Travis fidgeted in his chair by the kitchen table as the fox licked the remaining crumbs off his paws. The ferret felt like a little kid again sitting at the fox-sized table, as he looked away. 

“What is it Trav? Are ya worried about your folks again? Like I said ya kin talk about it all ya want,” Gideon said as he looked at his friend with concern.

“It’s not that, I was just.. Uh.. About what you said before about needing to take care of something?” The skinny mustelid fidgeted with his tail in his paws.

The fox’s ears splayed in embarrassment, the insides reddening as he looked away. “So ya did hear that. I don’t know what I was thinkin’ when I said that.”

“Well.. Uh… I was wondering if you wanted to continue watching that tape from before?” The ferret nervously smiled at his larger fox friend.

Gideon didn’t reply, verbally at least. Both he and Travis could smell the musk as their sheaths swelled, their bodies betraying beyond any doubt where the day was headed.


	2. Bi the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone together for the weekend in Gideon's house, the two friends decide to continue enjoying the old porno they accidentally stumbled across.

Gideon walked into his basement room with a pile of old sheets and towels. “I brought these out this time so it’s easier to clean up uh… after, ya’know.” 

As Gideon set a stack of towels down beside the couch Travis remarked, “Yeah that makes sense… Uh…” The ferret blankly stared, his hormones getting the better of him.

Travis moved out of the way as Gideon spread the sheets across the couch and floor and, after some hesitation, his bed too. “Just in case ‘it’ goes too far, ya’know.” 

“Yeah…” Travis absentmindedly muttered as his eyes were glued to the large fluffy vulpine tail, as well as the plump rear end visible beneath it as it swayed to and fro as the fox finished spreading the sheets.

The ferret rushed out of the room and headed under the stairs, knowing where the box was hidden behind the loose paneling and relieved the fox didn’t notice him staring. Travis nearly dropped the box as he came back into the room.

Gideon was bending over, tail lifted in the air, as the straps of his overalls dropped to his sides while he slid both them and his boxers off. He pulled his simple blue shirt off as he turned around and remarked, “We kin avoid gettin’ ‘it’ on our clothes this time.”

“Yeah… sure…” Travis shuffled over to the VCR to put the tape in and turned the TV on, walking past his friend and trying not to look, his own member rapidly extending out of his sheath. The ferret put the box on the ground by the TV before turning around.

The last time they had gotten into watching the movie Mr. Grey had walked in on them just as the wolf couple on screen, as well as both the fox and ferret, had reached their climaxes. It was there that the tape had been stopped, and the sound of deep breaths and giggles came from the knotted wolf couple on the screen as the video resumed.

Travis walked over to the couch and closed his eyes as he slid his pants and shirt off, tossing them safely by the bedroom door. Soon his underwear followed. The ferret flopped down on ‘his’ side of the couch, surprised to see Gideon looking at his lower body. Travis quickly curled his tail around his body over his crotch in embarrassment.

Gideon looked back up at his face, ears flat in a typical display of embarrassment. “Sorry, ah.. I didn’t mean t’stare,” the fox sheepishly remarked, as he too sat down on the the couch. He lay his tail across the middle of the couch as he usually did. Remembering Travis’ sticky aftermath sprinkling onto it the first time they watched the video, he reconsidered and lay it over the side of the couch’s arm on his right instead.

Slightly warbling cheesy music played from the TV as the movie transitioned to the next scene. The sound of a doorbell rang, two sets of white ears perking up. Awkwardly the two wolves ‘tried’ to get up but they were stuck together on the bed. Gideon shifted around uncomfortably imagining being stuck in such a situation, but Travis couldn’t suppress his giggles.

Next the scene shifted to the front door of the the house. A female fox, small in comparison to the wolves’ door, and her even smaller male weasel companion stood waiting. Comically the weasel jumped up to hit the doorbell again. Soon the lithe mustelid got on all fours and rummaged around in the bushes next to the door. He retrieved a ‘rock’ and extracted a key from a hidden compartment.

“Does anyone even use those?” Travis incredulously remarked. “Wouldn’t it be the first thing a thief checks?”

Gideon smiled, “I dunno… I think…” The fox trailed off as the scene then cut to the wolf couple, the camera zooming in from below to show the male wolf named ‘Ty’ pulling back, knot obviously still preventing him from disengaging from his companion, the two embracing in the middle of their bed.

“Well well well,” the weasel said as he and his companion barged into the room. “Mind if we join in?”

“Well aren’t you nosy!” The female wolf remarked, grinning wildly.

‘Ty’ put a lewd grin on his face and said, “Why don’t you show us just how nosy you are?”

The cheesy music warbled on as the degraded but mostly clear picture tracked the weasel as he jumped on the bed and crawled between the wolves, playing with the gigantic in comparison lupine balls while sticking his nose against the base of the knotted shaft, licking at the cock and pussy on display alike.

As the porno continued to play, both friends squirmed in place. Neither wanted to be the first to touch themselves. 

“Well that’s no fair,” ‘Vicky Vickson’ the vixen remarked as she stripped off all of her clothes, “I want in on the action!”

Both wolves licked their lips suggestively. Soon the vixen climbed up and straddled the female wolf’s muzzle, bending forward and grabbing behind her ears. ‘Heidi’ soon began lapping in earnest between the fox’s legs. Soon her ‘husband’ joined in, lapping from the opposite direction under the raised vulpine tail as ‘Vicky’ yipped in pleasure, her raised fluffy tail resting atop the male wolf's head.

Gideon began to breath raggedly at the sight of the vixen sandwiched between the two lupine muzzles. “Golly, she sure does sound good.”

Travis didn’t reply, eyes widening as he sneaked a glance at his friend’s swelling sheath, red tip poking out.

On screen, the camera focused on the lewd sight of ‘Long Wood’ the weasel eagerly lapping at lupine balls, shaft base, and vagina as said parts gyrated together once more. Wriggling out from under the lovers, and out of his clothes, he grinned widely as he stood behind the comparatively giant male wolf rump, the lifted tail leaving nothing to the imagination. With the wolf now hilted in his lover again, the weasel stood behind him and stuck his face between the toned fuzzy cheeks, nuzzling and licking the immaculately groomed flesh while he hugged two fluffy buttocks. The wolf moaned into the rear end of the still-squealing vixen.

“Ya really like that don’t ya Trav,” Gideon blushed as he bluntly addressed his friend. “There’s no point tryin’ to hide it. We both been looking.”

As the pile of mammals on the bed writhed, sucked, and lapped at each other the weasel scurried to the wolves’ night stand and retrieved a bottle of lube gigantic in comparison to himself. Demonstrating remarkable agility, the weasel jumped back up onto the bed, the camera giving a good angle as he lugged the bottle up, grabbing the swaying tail belonging to ‘Ty’ the tied wolf. Said wolf hilted all the way into his mate and stopped thrusting, holding his tail high to allow the weasel access. Copious amounts of lube were squirted into the wolf’s crack. 

“Is… is he gonna…” Travis stared wide eyed, his mouth agape as his maleness throbbed with excitement. Gideon couldn’t help but notice his friend’s raging lust at the sight going on as the comparatively tiny weasel climbed up to the wolf’s crescent moon and slid his penis hilt deep into the muscular male rump. All the while Vicky the vixen squealed as the two wolves moaned into her crotch from both ends. ‘Ty’ the sandwiched wolf passionately moaned out, “Yeah, you’re ‘Long’ in all the right ways buddy.”

Both of them let out high pitched whines as said weasel clung tightly to the snow-white wolf’s back, crotch nestled against the lupine ass, bounced up and down by the renewed thrusts of the wolf into his mate. The camera made sure to catch every dirty detail as the smaller shaft plowed between the muscular buttocks, the sandwiched lupine tugging his knot back and forth within the throbbing vagina beneath him, wrapping his raised tail around his smaller friend’s back to help support him. 

Meanwhile, black vulpine paws continued to grip and scritch behind the ears of 'Heidi' the wolf, who continued to lap at the sex of the quivering vixen, occasionally burying her nose against said vulva as she licked underneath with her long tongue to slurp and kiss at the muzzle belonging to her 'husband,' who moaned and panted wildly. 

He was surrounded by sex from all sides as his prostate got prodded from behind, his back and sides kneaded by the squeaking weasel doing said prodding, his knot and entire member gripped by wet feminine tightness. His ears took in the passionate sounds around him, and his very sensitive lupine nose was filled with the scent of the vixen he ravenously licked at, his long tongue experiencing her contours as well as the occasional feeling of dueling with the lupine tongue hungrily working from the front.

“Could that really feel that good?” Gideon wondered aloud before glancing at his friend, the ferret cutely ‘dooking’ up a storm. Travis had his balls in one paw as he stroked up and down his length with the other, his legs spread out on the couch. “I guess I’m missin’ out,” the fox said, ears laid back in a vulpine blush at how lust completely consumed his friend.

Gideon slipped a couple fingers along the side of his shaft into his sheath to fish out his knot before taking a grip in one paw, using the palm of his other paw to smear pre-ejaculate in a buffering motion over the tip of his shaft. The camera work in the porno left nothing out as it showcased the anatomy of the writhing pile of mammals.

Both friends jumped at the sudden squeal coming from the vixen, “Ah! Ah! Coming! I’m coming!” The camera zoomed in on her throbbing sex, the female wolf’s tongue not letting a single drop of vaginal juices go to waste.

Wordlessly but with lots of whining from ‘Ty’ the tied male wolf, the camera showed him from behind as his legs shuddered and his balls contracted as he let loose a second load deep inside his lover. High pitched squeals emanated from the weasel as his maleness was clamped and suckled by the spasming wolf’s anus, the camera focusing on the weasel’s own pulsating nether regions as he bounced on the much larger rump, letting loose inside the other male. ‘Heidi’ moaned out as she received a second load, ‘Ty’ slipping a paw down to her crotch to help push her over the edge again. As his paw pads gently brushed her clitoris she yelped out, “Oh! Oh! Yeaaaaaaa…”

…and then the power went out and the only sounds in the room came from the two raggedly breathing males running their paws, slick with saliva and pre-ejaculate, all over their own crotches. Travis’ chuckle-like ‘dooking’ came to a stop. The sound of thunder caused both mustelid and vulpine ears to twitch. 

Both mammals could see fairly well in the relative darkness from the light coming in through the window. The sound of pouring rain outside joined the thunder and flashes of lightning. Both mammals also knew full well they were just jacking off, at least in part, to another male taking it up the ass.

They were silent for a time before Travis spoke, “Gid? It sucks the power went out but want to finish anyway?”


	3. Want to Finish Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right at the climax of the heated foursome in the porno the two friends were watching the power went out… before the two finished themselves, placing them in the awkward situation of being left hot and bothered with only each other.

Gideon Grey took a moment to compose himself after hearing those fateful words come from his ferret friend’s mouth: "Gid? It sucks the power went out but want to finish anyway? …uh, without the video?” 

It was a perfect progression of events that led to the situation: a second session jerking off together over an old porno tape found elsewhere in the basement, Gideon’s parents being out over the weekend, and the power going out before the two pent up males could ‘finish.’ 

The fox’s ears splayed as he looked forward rather than at his fidgeting ferret friend, “I dunno… we were both watching everything though. I like ya Trav, I like ya a lot, but I dunno where to start.”

Travis was taken aback, eyes wide with panic. “I didn’t mean.. I mean.. It’s not that I don’t want to…” The ferret’s eyes widened like saucers as he blurted out his confession without thinking, “I mean! Gid, sorry I wasn’t thinking, I…”

“Trav… It’s okay.” Gideon started, “I noticed ya looking at me a lot last time too. I’m not surprised. I can’t say I thought about ya that way before, but well I think I’d like’ta try.”

The ferret shivered in place, his erection partially wilted. The fox continued, “Ya know you kin be real cute sometimes. I figure ya might not mind hearing that now.” Gideon rubbed his comparatively giant paw on his friend’s back before moving to his bed. “I guess we should take it here?” The fox gave a nervous grin, ears partially back as he fought his nervous embarrassment. Travis climbed into Gideon’s bed, facing him. 

Gideon got up and walked to his room’s door, giving his friend a pleasant view of his plump behind as light flashed in through the window. “Pa installed a lock after he walked in the other day. At first I right freaked out until he handed me the key.” The fox chuckled as he locked the door. “It’s a bit late to be lockin’ it but what with we’re about to get up to…” He trailed off as he walked back to the bed, climbing up and awkwardly sitting down, facing the ferret.

As rain and thunder continued outside, the two young mammals had made the decision to explore their sexuality together. Sitting on his bed, Gideon Grey’s maleness had mostly retreated back into the chubby red fox’s fuzzy sheath. 

Across from him, his moderately smaller friend was kneeling, his eyes fixed on said sheath, or more specifically on the narrow red tip of the member peeking out of it. Having much weaker vision in the dark than his vulpine friend, Travis savored the view as flashes of lightning from outside illuminated the room through the window.

“I… I have no idea where to start.” Travis finally spoke up. They both continued to blush as they looked at each other’s crotches, openly.

“Go on ahead if ya want.” The fox continued, “Let’s just see what happens.” With an awkward nervous smile he sat back and spread his legs, leaning back and supporting himself with his arms. His long fluffy tail lay out from under him like an inviting red carpet toward his smaller companion.

Comparatively tiny paws reached forward and grabbed Gideon’s fuzzy balls as Travis shuffled forward, straddling his fluffy tail. The fox jumped backwards. 

Travis relaxed his grip on the sensitive fuzzy flesh, mindful of his claws. “S-sorry.” 

The ferret’s sheath swelled as he relished the opportunity to get hands on with Gideon. The occasional movements of the fox’s tail gave extra help on that front, the soft fur brushing between Travis’ legs and against his balls. 

Unhindered by the darkness, unlike his friend, Gideon watched the mustelid’s member return to full mast, his view soon obstructed by his friend leaning forward over his crotch.

Hormones helped embolden Travis as he explored another mammal’s genitals for the first time. Continuing to caress the balls with one paw, he raised the other up to the side of the swollen sheath.

Gideon squirmed but did his best to hold still as Travis’ paw continued its exploration. The ferret gripped the sides of the fox’s sheath with both paws, squeezing to explore the enclosed shape of the mostly deflated knot. 

The fox gasped anew as a paw slid up the side of his sheath and tickled the tip of his member before darting in beside it, grabbing the skin of his sheath from within.

“E-easy Travis, careful with them there claws!” Despite his protest, Gideon’s rapidly engorging member was sliding up out of its fuzzy prison in reaction to the prodding.

Emboldened, Travis gripped the sides of the vulpine member with both paws. He couldn’t easily wrap them all the way around, but he got enough of a grip to extract interesting noises from his friend.

Gideon yipped and whined, trying to control himself as his ears pressed flat back against his head. Travis had grabbed the tip of his canine penis with one hand and was ruthlessly rubbing all around the middle and lower portions with the other. When Travis switched hands the fox flopped backwards and moaned, “Ah d-dunno how looon-ngh!”

Travis relished what he was doing to his friend, his own throbbing member dripping pre-ejaculate all over the fluffy tail it rested against as he kneaded at the vulpine flesh in his paws. 

The yips and moans were music to his ears, and he smiled with glee as a flash of light from the window highlighted the bead of liquid atop the very tip of the vulpine penis. The smaller male leaned forward, hesitated, and then lapped at the tip.

Gideon tensed and gasped, surprised how much he liked the sight of his best friend bending over his crotch and paralyzed by the wet pleasure from contact with his tongue. 

For his part, the ferret grimaced at the salty taste, but soon recovered and began to ‘dook’ in earnest, letting out happy sounds as he pawed at Gideon’s member.

“N-not gonna last long,” the fox said in warning. The furry flesh of his sheath was sliding down his ready-to-engorge knot, exposing the bulbous tissue. He yelped, legs kicking, as little paws squeezed at the base of his penis, stimulating his sensitive canine anatomy. 

Panting deeply Gideon closed his eyes and tried to avoid kicking his smaller friend as the little paws rubbed all over his flesh. The fox moaned out as he felt the point of no return approach, and then the mustelid let go of his member and sat back.

“Don’t worry,” the ferret explained as a few ‘dooks’ interrupted his speech, “I just have an idea.” While his own member bobbed and dripped fluids, Travis got off the bed and carefully made his way towards the TV in the darkness, letting out excited sounds of happiness the entire way. Not able to see very well, he found the box and pawed at its contents. He let out a squeak of happiness when he found what he was looking for.

The fox, on the other hand, could see quite well. He found females plenty attractive, but he began to accept guys could look mighty fine too as he eyed his friend’s plump little rump, and the lithe tail flowing above it. The ferret's bobbing maleness and the cute little fuzz balls beneath his sheath had their own allure, as Travis turned around.

Gideon tried to catch his breath as Travis did whatever it was he was up to. The worked up fox had to resist the urge to touch himself, so he locked his fingers behind his head as he lay back and closed his eyes. His ears twitched as he heard the happy noises approach the bed again.

“I noticed this thing when we found the box,” the ferret remarked between ragged breaths, “I had to look up what it was for.” 

Vulpine eyes shot open as the ‘dooking’ ferret grabbed onto the comparatively large shaft again, steadying it with one paw as he positioned the object he had sought with the other. Said object was a soft elastic band, one end with a fairly small ring with a short length of slightly looser but still stretchy material. The looser end more easily slid down as Travis had to work to pull the narrower end apart to tug it down to the very base of the vulpine member. The result was a tight clamp directly behind the knot, with a silky sleeve of tightness gripping the rest of the bulbous structure.

“Trav!” Gideon exclaimed as he felt the band grip him tightly. The fox panted heavily as he looked at his smiling friend, who then began to grab and slide his finger pads along the pointed tip of the canine rod, spreading pre-ejaculate all over the shaft as he gripped it more tightly. The ferret’s chubby friend began to kick his legs anew as his knot started to swell further, the toy tightly squeezing behind it and firmly exerting pressure along the entire structure.

Like a volcano under extreme pressure the vulpine penis began to erupt as Gideon screamed, “Trav! Oh mah goodness! Ah!” The vulpine claws gripped the sheets as he bucked and kicked, his tail pleasantly writhing against his friend’s crotch. The devilishly grinning ferret ramped up his stimulation, not caring about the mess as occasional shots of semen landed on his fur and all over his paws. 

He knelt down and jabbed his friend’s fuzzy white balls with his knees, his own dripping shaft sliding along the silky fur of Gideon’s crotch as Travis used both paws to tightly slide along his friend’s squirting pulsating member. Travis hesitated a moment staring down at the still pulsating shaft, then held the two sides of the length in his paws and bent over, engulfing the very tip in his muzzle, kissing and licking, and then finally suckling.

Gideon’s knot fully engorged with his climax, the ever tightening band around it simulating a hilted tie. The fox squealed at the over-stimulation, a desperate smile spreading across his face as his pulsating member ejected the last remnants of his climax into his friend's mouth. Finally when the eruption of fluids largely died down, the soiled ferret let go of his writhing companion.

“Oh.. Oh mah God!” Gideon laid back, relishing the instinctual bliss of the tight pressure behind and around his knot. He then looked up and laughed at the sight of the ferret licking his lips with a scrunched up grimace on his face, which was covered by slimy spunk.

Travis looked up at his friend, playfully retorting, "Well sorry, it's really salty. Not like the sweet nectar you'd think from a porno." 

"Ah ha, so you have some experience researching do ya?" Gideon grinned as he teased his friend.

The ridiculously soiled mustelid replied, "For purely academic reasons of course." The fox gasped deeply as Travis smiled and blew air across his ultra-sensitive member, still rock solid under the pressure of the elastic toy gripping his knot.

The fox whimpered as he sat up, his sensitive ‘tied’ shaft flopping and bouncing off his fur. Travis nervously smiled up at his friend as the comparatively gigantic fox pushed his smaller friend onto his back, grabbing his long thin tail and running it through his paws several times.

Travis shivered, “I can’t believe this is happening.” He smiled uncontrollably, closing his eyes.

Gideon tentatively extended his tongue, taking the convulsing mustelid’s shaft into his muzzle… before rapidly backing off and coughing a bit. “Uh… sorry bud I think that’ll have’ta be an acquired taste. I thought it would be the same as doing it to m’self.” The fox bashfully looked away for a moment at the confession.

Gideon closed his eyes and shuddered, whining as he stroked along his sensitive penis to collect wet seminal fluids. With one paw slipping around his small friend’s back, Gideon easily gripped the ferret’s shaft in his other fist.

Travis was held in place by the paw behind his back as his entire shaft was rapidly pumped by a paw full of vulpine come. His comparatively poor vision in the dark made the occasional bursts of light from the window all the more exciting as his friend’s paw tightly gripped his cock, a nervous smile of determination on Gideon’s face.

“Gid! Oh Gid!” The ferret writhed and squeaked as Gideon felt his fist become much slicker as the shaft in his hand pulsed, its owner squirming with limited movement as his crotch was relentlessly stimulated. The fox didn’t stop pounding his fist until his friend’s squeaking and shaking tapered off. 

“Well that sure didn’t take long,” Gideon playfully remarked at his friend, surprised at how quickly the shaft erupted in his paw. “I guess ya had some fun with this here fella,” the fox pointed at his still-engorged genitals, smiling warmly.

The fox whimpered as Travis ran a curious paw along the vulpine shaft. The ferret remarked, “This thing sure stays hard a while, even the other day without the toy.” 

“Maybe twenty or thirty minutes or so,” the fox replied. “It sure makes it a right pain finding enough private time for gettin’ off.” 

A few long moments of silence passed, before Travis spoke, “We just did… that.” He trembled, hardly believing it actually happened. 

His chubby friend replied, “We sure did do that, didn’t we?” Gideon lay back and gently pulled his friend with him, the ferret laying atop him. “I still like the ladies, but does that count as… ya know… gay?”

“Yeah, I suppose it definitely does,” the mustelid replied as he hugged the larger fox, nestling his head on his friend’s chest. Travis’ inner ears burned as he blushed, feeling the warm vulpine shaft along his body as he lay across it. 

“It doesn’t make you gay Gid, just bi.” The ferret tensed as he continued, “I… I don’t think I ever liked the ladies that way though.” 

Gideon responded wordlessly, hugging his friend snugly against himself.

Daylight shined in through the basement window, the storm having largely cleared up. The two smiled at each other, uncertain what the future would bring but quite content. 

Over time Gideon’s knot shrunk down and his cock retreated back into its fuzzy home, the ‘tie’ band slipping off, sized so it wouldn’t stay on without a swollen knot to cling onto. “Uh.. thanks for the squeeze toy, it felt great.” 

Travis sneered playfully, his expression fitting for his species, “You can probably thank your dad for that one Gid, considering it was in his old stuff.” 

“Aw man Travis, why’d ya have to tell me where that’s been afore? I didn’t need that image in my noggin!” 

The mischievous male continued, “I wonder how many dozens of times he used it. I bet he wore it for days when you add it all up.”

The two chuckled as they relaxed, dozing off together and unconcerned about the sticky mess they would have to deal with later.

From that day forward the list of activities the two friends regularly enjoyed together expanded, as they explored Mr. Grey’s old stash and played with each other as they watched… and sometimes even without the videos. Their relationship began to get more complicated than either would yet admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope others enjoyed this as much as I had fun making it. While I admit it's shamelessly indulgent, I did try to give the two some personality and treat them as actual characters.
> 
> There was little drama on the 'gay topic' because they grew up in the equivalent of the 1990s and 2000s. While I have no personal experience, I'd like to think Zootopia's world is advanced enough the implications on their friendship are more noteworthy than the fact they are both male. That is absolutely not a criticism of stories that do tackle that subject. It's just my approach to it.
> 
> These were largely finished over the last few months, and I didn't want to start posting them until I knew I could finish them in a timely manner. I have the framework for a couple more stories, but just as I did with these I want to be certain I know I can finish them before starting to post. I honestly intended to post these over the course of several weeks but I admit with the free time of the holiday weekend I just couldn't help myself and wanted to get them revised and posted.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I welcome any feedback!


End file.
